The Amnesiac Huntress
by Shadow Labrys
Summary: Team RWBY was supposed to be going on a simple extermination run to wipe out the Grimm in a certain area. But, everything went wrong on the mission that left their leader injured.
1. Mission Gone Terrible

In JNPR's room, the young leader of the team of Team RWBY sat on one of the beds who belonged to one of the members. The young redhead checked her scroll while one of the members of the team held the girl in her arms. The girl known as Pyrrha Nikos hugged the young redhead a little tighter since she enjoyed her company. "Ruby?" Pyrrha said to get her attention.

"Hm?" Ruby made a noise to let her know that she has her attention.

"I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere tomorrow."

"Sure! Where are we going?" Ruby asked feeling a little excited.

"Uh, I was thinking maybe you can pick the place," Pyrrha suggested.

"Hehe, okay. I can think of a few places we can go. Oh! Like the arcade or something! I remember you telling me you never played a game once in your life."

"Are you sure? I'm afraid I won't be any good."

"Don't worry. You don't have to be good at them as long as we're having fun. That's all that matters. Besides, I can teach you everything I know."

"Hehe, alright."

"Okay! We can go after my mission!"

"A mission?"

"Yeah! It's just a simple extermination run. Nothing that will take too long."

"I'll be waiting for your return."

"I'll try to come back as fast as I can."

"Don't get carried away. I don't want you to be tired during our date."

"Please, you know me. I don't get tired that easily."

Pyrrha giggled a little as she once again hugged Ruby a little tighter. "And that's one of the reasons why I love you. You're so energetic and lively."

"I can't help it when I'm around you, Pyrrha."

"Thank you, Ruby," Pyrrha said with a smile. "As much as I want to stay like this, I have to go."

"What? But... I don't want you to. I feel so comfortable in your arms right now. I don't want to leave just yet." Ruby said as she started to pout a little which Pyrrha found to be adorable.

"Come on, Ruby. I have to go. I need to train with my team."

"Fine..." Ruby reluctantly let go of Pyrrha and stood up from the bed. "I guess... I could rest up for tomorrow's mission."

"Okay, rest up. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, I just remembered. I have something important I want to tell you tomorrow."

"Hm? Like what?" Pyrrha said as she walked towards the door with Ruby.

"You'll just have to wait."

"I don't know. The wait might kill me... but I guess I can wait." Pyrrha said playfully. She leaned forward and kissed Ruby on the forehead. "I'll see you later."

"Alright, see ya," Ruby said as she walked over to her dorm.

* * *

Blake sat on her bed while reading a book like she usually does, but her mind was elsewhere. She has read the same page for the past ten minutes but never made any progress. Her mind kept going back to the night at the docks where she and Sun fought against the White Fang and Torchwick.

* * *

After _they were able to drive off the White Fang, Blake ran over to her team leader after realizing what happened to her after she tried to help. Blake watched as Ruby rubbed her left shoulder from the hit she took from Torchwick._

 _"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake said with concern in her voice._

 _"I'm okay..." Ruby said while she gave her the most serious look her book-loving teammate has ever seen. "But, more importantly. Why did you leave?"_

 _"I-I..." Blake hoped she wouldn't ask that question, but here she is asking that question. She hoped nobody would ever know about her Faunus heritage. Fear started to build up as she tried to explain, but Ruby's voice interrupted her thoughts._

 _"You're a faunus?"_

 _Blake looked at her shocked for a moment but realized she forgot to tie her bow again. "Y-Yes..."_

 _"You were afraid of what we might think? That we would ridicule and hate you for what you are?" Blake nodded. "Well.."_

 _'Here it comes...' Blake mentally prepared herself for the insults, but what she heard wasn't what she expected._

 _"...Um, well, I think they're... cute..." Ruby said shyly._

 _"Wh-...what?"_

 _"Uh, I said... I think they're cute..."_

 _"O-oh, uh..." Blake felt her heart skip a beat after hearing her compliment which left her speechless._

 _"Blake? Is something wrong?"_

 _"Huh?" The concerned voice of her leader snapped her out of her thoughts. "Uh, no. It's just... I didn't expect you to say that. I was waiting for you to... insult me. Just like every Faunus hater."_

 _"Blake..." Ruby said in a calming and reassuring voice. "I would never hate or insult you just because you're a Faunus. You're a good friend to me." Ruby finished with a reassuring smile._

 _"Thank you... Ruby." She didn't understand why her heart skipped a beat, but all she cared about was that she didn't have to worry about Ruby hating her. All she had to worry about was her other teammates._

 _It wasn't until later that she realized why her heart skipped a beat. It was during the mission they had in the abandoned part of Vale near Mountain Glenn. During the time they were sleeping from clearing Grimm from the area all day and searching the ruined town. Shortly after being woken up Zwei's barking is when they finally realized that their leader was missing. They all followed Zwei out of the campsite to where he lead them to a large hole in the middle of the street._

 _"We got to rescue her!" Blake said in a desperate tone. She pulled out Gambol Shroud and jumped before everyone else._

 _"Hey! Wait up!" Yang said as she jumped after her. Weiss sighed before jumping in after them while Zwei barked at them before following them._

 _Blake, Yang, and Weiss, along with Professor Oobleck, fought against the White Fang as they tried to stop them. But they were either blown, slashed, kicked or punched out of the way._

 _'Where is she?' Blake thought frantically._

 _"You guys! I'm over here!" They turned towards the sound of the voice and they spotted Ruby running over to them. The moment she stopped in front of her team, she was enveloped in a hug by Blake. Everyone looked at her weird since they didn't expect their moody teammate to act like this at all. "Blake?" Ruby said._

 _"O-Oh..." Blake realized what she was doing and quickly let go of Ruby. "I'm sorry." Blake handed her weapon to her while not trying to look at those curious eyes._

 _"Blake? What was that..." The sound of a train about to take off broke Ruby's attention from her teammate. "We got to go! I'll explain after we get on that train!"_

 _After they stopped the Grimm invasion and finally beaten the White Fang and Torchwick, Blake watched as the Atlesian military rounded up the surviving White Fang members and hauled Torchwick into one of the airships. "Blake?" A voice from beside her rang out._

 _Blake turned around to Ruby looking at her slightly worried. "Are you still worried about them?"_

 _"No. Not anymore. We stopped whatever they were planning. It's thanks to you and everybody else."_

 _"Oh, good." Ruby smiled at the cat Faunus and once again she felt her heart skip a beat, and she felt herself start to blush a little. She looked back at the airships because, for some reason, Blake could never look at Ruby while she smiled at her. It always made her feel way too shy to look at her and she found it weird since this never happened before. She was never able to figure out why she felt like this and she really wanted to know the reason._

 _Ruby noticed her acting weird once again like back at the underground village from a little while ago. "Blake? You're kinda acting weird. I never seen you act like this before. When I try to talk to you, you get all nervous especially when we're by ourselves. What's wrong?"_

 _"I don't know. I'm happy when we are together. But, I also get shy and nervous around you. I don't really get it."_

 _"Maybe... you have feelings for me," Ruby said jokingly while she let out an awkward laugh._

 _Blake froze up while her eyes widen once that was brought up for her predicament. 'Do I really feel that way about Ruby? N-No... that can't be...' But the more Blake thought about it, the more it felt like it was true._

 _"...right, Blake?"_

 _"Huh? I'm sorry, but, what did you say?"_

 _"I said, that can't be it. We're just good friends."_

 _"Yes... good friends..._ "

* * *

"...Blake." Ruby waved her hand in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Yoo-hoo! Blake, are you in there?"

Blake blinked a couple of times after she snapped out of her thoughts. She blushed once she realized Ruby was right in front of her face. Blake inched away from Ruby since she felt her heart beat a little faster. "Um, R-Ruby, was there something you needed?" Blake said a little nervously as she closed her book.

"Uh, no. I thought something might be troubling you. You didn't answer me when I tried to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just... deep in thought."

"Are you still thinking about the White Fang?"

"No. I'm not thinking about them. It's thanks to you and the others that you eased my worries."

"You're welcome. But then, what are you thinking about?"

"I-It's nothing. I just have this feeling." Blake said. She didn't really want to tell her what she was actually thinking. But, what she said also wasn't a lie. Ever since she was told about the mission that Team RWBY was assigned to. She had this strange feeling like something bad was coming but she didn't know what.

"What feeling?"

"I don't know. I just got a bad feeling about the mission we were assigned to."

"Don't worry. You got me, Yang, and Weiss behind you. Nothing bad will happen if we stick together as a team, right?"

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

 _ **Next Day**_

The team was about to arrive at their destination with Professor Port as the Huntsman they have to shadow for this mission. They all looked out the window of the airship while Port told stories of his past as a huntsman. "...Why I remember this one time near the mountains of Vale, where I was surrounded by-"

"We're here." Ruby interrupted Port from continuing his story. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they didn't think they could survive another story. They already have enough of his stories during class.

"O-Oh... Let's get a move on!" Port said as he grabbed his weapon and hopped off the airship. The members of Team RWBY followed soon him out. Ruby took out her weapon and watched as the airship took off.

"Be on careful watch! Beowolves can be pretty crafty. Don't know when they will strike." Port warned the others as they continued forward watching their surroundings in case they try for a sneak attack. It wasn't long until they started to hear rustling in the bushes. They all readied their weapons and stared at the bush. Soon after they started to hear growling.

"Get ready everyone," Ruby said.

The Beowolves took the first chance to strike as they lunged out of the bushes. Everyone dodged to the side, but Ruby hopped in the air and brought her scythe down on one of the Beowolves. One after another, team RWBY worked together with Port to bring down the infestation of Grimm in the area. They sliced, stabbed, punched, and fired their way through the horde of Grimm.

Ruby sliced one of the Grimm in half and she turned to help out Weiss but was stopped by an Alpha Beowolf. She swung her scythe at the Grimm, but being an Alpha of the group, it jumped back from the attack. It quickly retaliated and lunged at the girl. Ruby used the gun of her scythe to propel herself away from the Grimm's claws. She aimed Crescent Rose behind herself and pulled the trigger. She propelled herself forwards and she used Crescent Rose to latch onto its leg to trip it. She slammed her scythe into the ground to stop herself. She pulled out her scythe and stabbed the Beowolf in the back. She pulled the trigger to fire the gun and the blade split it in half. She heard another Grimm lunge at her and she looked behind her to see a Beowolf's claw an inch away from her face. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain. But, instead of pain like she expected, she heard a gunshot. She opened one eye and noticed the Beowolf dead on the ground. Ruby looked around until she saw smoke coming from the barrel of Gambol Shroud.

"Thank you, Blake."

"No problem. Now, get up! We got work to do."

Everything was going according to plan as the Beowolves number started to dwindle. After Blake killed one that foolishly tried to attack them by itself, they noticed the remaining Beowolves snarled at them before leaving. They prepared to give chase but stopped when they heard something approaching them. They all readied themselves for whatever is approaching them. The sound of trees being toppled over was getting clearer and clearer as the seconds went by. Ruby jumped a little once the thing that was approaching them revealed itself as a Deathstalker. Ruby planted Crescent Rose into the ground and began firing at it. Blake ran in firing at the Grimm, but it used its giant pincers to block both Ruby and Blake shots. Blake hopped on top of it and slashed at its back few times before retreating so its stinger doesn't hit her.

Yang fired a barrage of bullets at the giant Grimm, but once again it blocked it with its pincers. It charged at them after trying to smack Blake but it wasn't successful. Weiss went in once it was distracted by the two and struck at it multiple times. She back away once the Grimm tried to swing at her. Everything was going as well as it can be when something unexpected happens. It was going until the Deathstalker was able to get a lucky hit on their Faunus teammate. The Deathstalker smacked Blake into a nearby tree. Blake slowly got up and slightly dazed from the attack.

"Blake!" Blake heard everyone else call out to her. Her eyes widen a bit after realizing what happened. She looked back at the Grimm as she tried to dodge, but was too slow as its giant pincer was already close to making contact. She let out a shocked gasp as she felt someone push her out of the way. Everything felt like it was going in slow motion to Blake as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Ruby had pushed her out of the way but didn't have enough time to get out of the way. She watched as the Grimm smacked Ruby into a tree, hitting her head hard.

"Ruby!" Blake screamed as she got up and ran towards her, but was blocked by the Deathstalker. Both the Deathstalker and Blake glared at each other. She lifted her weapon getting ready to fight but stopped when she noticed a very familiar blonde punched the Deathstalker. Blake noticed Yang's usual lilac eyes were now red with anger. The force of the punch was enough to knock the Grimm off balance. Above Yang came Weiss sailing in and she stabbed the ground underneath it. Ice encased parts of its body and making it difficult to break free.

"We are leaving! I will not lose another fellow huntress on my watch!" Port said as they ran towards the extraction zone. Blake lifted up the unconscious girl and carried her back.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

In the infirmary of Beacon, JNPR and Ruby's team stood worried next to the girl after the doctor explained the situation. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Nora asked.

"She has to be! She has to be..." Yang said.

Pyrrha sat down on the chair next to the bed Ruby was lying and she placed her hand on top of Ruby's. Everyone noticed tears started to stream down the champion's face. Jaune let out a sad sigh, he walked over to Pyrrha placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Pyrrha. Ruby's going to be fine." Pyrrha looked at Jaune, tears still streaming down her face. She nodded a little before looking back at Ruby.

"Come on guys. Let's give her some space." Jaune said. Everyone slowly walked out of the room one by one until it was only Ruby and Pyrrha.

Pyrrha started to sob once everyone left and she held Ruby's a little tighter. "Ruby... I should have come along... I... please wake up..." Pyrrha said as she started to cry more.

* * *

 _ **One**_ **Week Later**

In the infirmary, the patient lying on the bed slowly opened her eyes and she stared at the ceiling while she heard beeping from some equipment. Ruby weakly got up and she noticed someone sleeping next to her while holding her hand. Ruby looked at the girl curiously and noticed the girl's red hair was slightly messy. She lifted her hand up and poked her head. The girl began to stir as she rubbed her tired eyes. Pyrrha noticed the girl looking at her with a certain amount of curiousness in her eyes. Pyrrha looked at her for a second before gasping in shock. "Ruby!" She said as she hugged her. "You're awake!"

"Um..."

"Oh, you're probably wondering what's going on? What would you like to know?" Pyrrha asked, but she didn't expect the question she got would shock her so much.

"Um... who are you?"


	2. Amnesia

**AN: I'm really glad you guys enjoy this story. Originally, the first chapter wasn't even supposed to be 3000 words long. I planned for it to be at least half of that, but I ended up adding more things to it. Like the thing with Blake thinking about Ruby. I didn't even plan on adding something like that at first.**

* * *

"Amnesia?!" Weiss said, shocked after hearing the news from Pyrrha.

The rest of JNPR and RWBY came rushing after they heard Ruby had woken up. But, when they arrived they didn't think this was the news they would hear. They all looked through the window of the door to see Ruby looking outside. "Yes..." Pyrrha said. "Do you know what might have caused it?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's more than likely happened when that Deathstalker showed up," Weiss said.

"A Deathstalker?! What exactly happened? Ruby said it was just a simple mission."

"Well, it was. But as we were finishing off the Beowolves, a Deathstalker showed up." Yang explained.

"I'm sorry, Pyrrha. It's my fault she's like this." Blake said.

"Blake, it isn't your fault," Yang said.

"Your fault? What... what do you mean?"

"I wasn't as careful as I usually am. The Deathstalker was able to hit me and I was too slow to react..." Blake said, starting to find it more difficult to explain as she went on. "Ruby... she was forced to save me, but she didn't have enough time to get out of the way. The Deathstalker smacked her into a tree... I'm sorry."

Pyrrha stared at Blake and no one could tell what she was thinking. "...It's okay. As long as Ruby is safe." Pyrrha said.

Jaune opened the door and everyone walked in. Ruby looked towards the door after hearing it opened and she smiled after seeing a bunch of people she didn't recognize. "Oh, hello!" Ruby happily greeted, she glanced to the side and noticed the girl from before standing with them. "Oh, it's you again! Hello."

"Does she remember you?" Yang whispered.

Pyrrha looked down starting to feel even sadder than before. "...No."

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good. Ruby has forgotten me. It's like we're strangers now."

"Have you tried to talk to her about it yet?"

"...No, I was in shock when I learned she has amnesia. I also quickly alerted you guys of it after that. I didn't get a chance to speak to her yet."

"So..." Pyrrha and Yang's attention went back to Ruby when they heard her speak again. "...the, uh... doctor said I have amnesia. Since I don't recognize any of you, and you're all here. Does that mean I know you?"

"Yes, we..." Weiss said she pointed to both Yang and Blake. "...are your teammates. And I'm your partner."

"Teammates?" Ruby looked at them with a little bit curiosity in her eyes. "What kind of team?"

"We're huntresses in training. You don't remember what a huntress is, do you?"

"Hm... a huntress in training? Nope, I don't know what that is. What's a huntress?" Ruby asked feeling genuinely interested in what huntress is and what it meant.

"A huntress is a protector of humanity. We defend the people of Remnant from the Grimm and things worse than them."

"Grimm? Worse than them? These huntresses sound, uh... what's the word? Noble? Anyway, they sound like good people."

"Not all are good people," Weiss said to herself.

Ruby looked over to Jaune and Ren wondering if they were just like huntresses. "Are you like a huntress too?"

"Yeah, we're huntsmen," Jaune said.

"Huntsmen? Cool!"

"Uh, Ruby?" Yang said to try and get her sister's attention.

"Yes?"

"Do you... remember any of us?"

"Hmm..." Ruby started to search whatever memories she has, but nothing came to mind that would let her know if she knew anyone here. "Um, no... Maybe? I feel like there's something if I think about it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I should have expected as much."

"Would you mind introducing yourselves? You may know me, but I don't even know what to call you."

"Oh, sorry." Yang apologized. "I guess I'll start. My name is Yang Xiao Long." Yang said, but it felt weird to introduce herself to her little sister since they both know each other most of their lives. "I'm your sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, sister."

"Cool!" Ruby smiled.

"I guess I'm next. My name is Weiss Schnee. Your partner during our time at Beacon."

"Beacon?"

"Oh, that's right! It's one of the major combat schools on Remnant. It's where we train to be full-fledged huntresses." Weiss explained.

"Okay." Ruby nodded while she smiled a little.

"I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Blake, huh." Ruby smiled at her, and Blake blushed a little. Even though after walking up a place she doesn't even recognize. She still has that same smile she always gave everyone. A smile that was always kind and happy.

"I'm Jaune Arc. I'm the leader of team JNPR."

"A leader, huh? Cool!"

"Actually, you're a leader too."

"I am?" Ruby looked over to Weiss for confirmation who just simply nodded. "Oh."

"I'm Lie Ren, and this is Nora Valkyrie." Ren introduced himself and Nora.

"Hello," Nora said.

"Hello." Ruby greeted back.

"I guess next is..." Weiss said but was interrupted by Ruby.

"Oh, I know her name already! She told me when I woke up."

Once again Yang whispered to Pyrrha. "Did you tell her about..."

"No. Once again I was too shocked about her condition to say anything."

"Too shocked to say what?" Ruby said, having heard a part of their conversation.

"Well, there's one more thing you should know about Pyrrha," Yang said.

"Okay, what?"

"Okay, uh... do you want to say it, Pyrrha?"

"Yes." Ruby's attention went back to Pyrrha, a little bit of curiousness in her eyes. "Well... I'm your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm..."

"You... you don't believe me?"

"I believe you. It's just... It's just I don't feel anything when I look at you. I mean you're beautiful, but... I'm sorry." Pyrrha felt her heartache as Ruby spoke. All that time they spent together was now gone. Only she remembers all the fun times they had. Now it's just like when they started Beacon. They're just nothing but strangers that are starting to get to know each other.

"Pyrrha." Pyrrha felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Nora with a concerned look.

"I'm... fine, Nora. Don't worry." Pyrrha said as she turned to leave.

"Where... where are you going?" Nora asked.

"I'm going back to the dorm. As long as I know Ruby's fine. I'll be okay." Pyrrha said as she left. Everyone on JNPR looked at each other, concerned for their teammate.

"Come on, guys. I think we should leave too." Jaune said.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby apologized once again. "It was nice chatting with you!"

Weiss, Yang, and Blake watched as JNPR left the room and everyone stood in silence for a few seconds before anyone spoke. "Poor Pyrrha," Yang said.

"Yeah..." Weiss said.

Ruby looked at the door, feeling guilty for what she said to Pyrrha. _'She must have cared for me a lot. I need to do something for her.'_ Ruby thought.

* * *

 _ **Few Days Later**_

After finding nothing wrong with her, besides her missing memories and the occasional headache, she was able to leave and return to her dorm. Yang unlocked the door to their dorm and Weiss lead Ruby in where they found Blake sitting on her bed reading. "This is where our team sleeps," Weiss said.

"Ooh." Ruby looked around and the first thing her eyes landed on was the beds. "That doesn't look safe."

"Yeah, they don't. But, don't worry. They only look unsafe." Yang said.

"Yeah, and they were your idea in the first place," Weiss said.

"Oh, really? Well, if you say it's safe." Ruby continued to look around the dorm. Ruby waved at Blake who gave a small wave in return. "Uh, which one's my bed?"

"The top one, with the rope," Weiss replied

"Oh... uh, okay." Ruby walked over to the bed still a little skeptical about the beds. She carefully hopped on the bed with some difficulty. "Um... What happened to Pyrrha?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

Ruby tried to remember what his name was but wasn't long till she remembered what it was. "Uh, Jaune! Jaune told me that Pyrrha used to visit me a lot before I woke up. But, I haven't seen her since."

"She's just feeling a little... down," Yang said.

"Down? Is it because of what I said to her?"

"That might be part of it..." Yang said.

Blake's attention was broken from her book when she heard this information. _'Really? Huh...'_

Ruby looked at the covers on her bed the feeling of guilt rising up even more than what happened a few days ago. Ruby dug around in her pocket looking for something they told her about. She pulled out her scroll and she smiled a bit before she tried to use. She stared at it for a few seconds before shaking a little, trying to get it to work. She let out a frustrated sigh after she gave up trying to figure it out. She noticed Weiss stand up from the desk and walked over to her. "Here." Weiss grabbed her scroll from her hands and showed her how to use it. "Just like this."

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby thanked Weiss as she started to fiddle around with the scroll. "So I do this if I want to send a message, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Thank you, Weiss... again." Ruby thanked Weiss once again. "I heard from people that you were quite mean, but I knew that wasn't true." Ruby smiled.

"Rumours are almost never true," Weiss said as Ruby started to fiddle around with her scroll after sending her message.

Blake stared at her book and once again she wasn't really making any progress. Her mind was on the recent news about Ruby and Pyrrha. The thoughts that ran through her head didn't make her feel proud of herself. _'Pyrrha's avoiding Ruby? I should have expected much. After what happened, I would be devastated too.'_ Blake thought. _'But still. If she's avoiding her, maybe I can... I don't feel right for doing this, but... I'm tired of running away because of how cowardly I am.'_

* * *

 _ **JNPR Dorm Room**_

Jaune, Nora, and Ren sat around the room as they looked at Pyrrha with a concerned look. Ever since Ruby has woken up and the news they received. She hasn't been her usual self. She would usually spend her time on her bed as she stared at the wall with such a dejected look. Whenever she would do something, besides lying in her bed, she would only put a little effort into the activities she would participate. She would barely focus during class. This sort of things concerned her teammates a lot and they didn't exactly know how to help either.

A beeping from the nightstand next to Pyrrha's bed caught all their attention. Ren and Jaune looked and noticed it was Pyrrha's scroll that was beeping. The beeping signalling that the owner has a message. "Pyrrha...? Are you going to get that?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha rolled over and stared at her scroll for a few seconds before she spoke up. "...I should." Pyrrha reached for her scroll and opened it to see a message from Ruby.

"Uh... I just wanted to take about something... Mind if I come over?" The Message read.

"Who's it from?" Jaune asked, but he probably had a good guess on who it was.

"It's from... Ruby. She says, she wants to talk to me."

"Are you going to do it?" Ren asked.

"I don't know..."

"I think you should. I know it was pretty heartbreaking, but you got to try and talk things out, you know? You can't keep this up." Jaune said.

Pyrrha let out a big sigh before speaking. "...Yeah, I guess you're right." Pyrrha stared at her scroll for a few seconds. She typed in her reply and she placed her scroll on her bed. "She'll be coming over soon."

"Okay," Jaune said.

Like Pyrrha said, after waiting for a little while they heard a knocking on their door. Jaune went to the door to answer it. Once he opened the door he was greeted by the person who said she was coming over. "Hi Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Lie."

"Just call me Ren," Ren said.

"Oh, okay, Ren," Ruby said before she turned her attention over to Pyrrha. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk about was..." Before Ruby could say anything, Jaune interrupted her.

"I think we'll go now," Jaune said as he, Ren, and Nora left to the door.

"Oh! You don't need to leave." Ruby said.

"Don't worry. We do have something we need to do anyway." Jaune said as he closed the door, leaving both Pyrrha and Ruby alone.

"Um, what I wanted to talk about was about what happened last time we talked," Ruby said as she took a couple of steps closer to Pyrrha. "I felt really guilty for I said. I didn't really mean to make you feel sad." After she said that, Pyrrha noticed the sad expression on her face as she stared at the ground. Just like she said, she started to feel guilty herself for making her sad.

"...It's okay, Ruby."

"You sure? Okay." Ruby started to feel a little relieved. "Anyway, what I wanted to say was, do you want to... hang out? Maybe along the way, I'll remember why I fell for you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you feel like I forced you into this."

"Oh, I want this! Since I fallen for you, I have to remember. I want to regain all my memories. You can help me along with the others."

"Alright, if you think I can help."

"Yeah, of course, you can help!" Ruby said with a huge smile. "I've been told that you're the best huntress ever. If anyone can help me, it'll be you!"

 _'She has a lot of confidence in me.'_ Pyrrha thought. For the first time since she heard the news about Ruby's condition, she smiled. Ruby noticed the smile and she couldn't help, but be captivated by it. Pyrrha noticed her staring and wondered if anything was wrong.

"Ruby? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ruby snapped out of it and started to fidget a little nervously. "Um... it's just your smile."

"My smile?"

"Yes, it's just... very pretty." Pyrrha felt herself blush faintly as she remembered the first time she has complimented her smile.

 _'Just like the first time...'_ Pyrrha thought. _'If I remember right. That's when I started to fall for her.'_

* * *

 **AN: Oh? What's Blake planning? Obviously, it can't be good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you have questions ask away.**


	3. News On The Situation

**AN: I totally forgot to update this. I did have more than half of it done by the time I forgot about it. It's a thing with me and my stories, I will most likely forget I wrote it and won't update it for months. Hell, there's a couple of stories that I haven't updated in two years, and I really should get on that.**

* * *

In the dorm room of Team RWBY, their leader sat alone while staring at a screen trying to figure out how the game Yang showed her worked. With some time and patience, Ruby finally started to figure out the controls and win against the AI bots. When the screen flashed winner Ruby cheered a little. "Yes! I'm starting to get a hang of this!" Before Ruby could get back into playing, she heard the door behind her open. She turned around to see her teammates walking in. "Welcome back!" Ruby greeted her teammates before turning her attention back to the game.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Yang said.

"Yeah! This is fun! At first, it was kinda frustrating, but I got used to it." Ruby placed the controller down and turned her attention to everyone else. "So... how were classes?"

"It was boring," Yang said.

"Oh..."

"We need to talk," Weiss said with a rather serious expression.

"Okay? About what?"

"We talked with Ozpin before coming here. I'm afraid if you haven't retained your skill, you won't be able to stay here."

"Oh, is that bad?" Ruby asked. She looked at Yang and Blake. "Is that bad?"

"Yes, it means that if you leave, our team gets either a new leader or... our team gets disbanded. Frankly, I don't want neither." Weiss said.

"Oh, that's no good. I won't be able to get back all of my memories of you."

"What do you want to do?" Weiss asked.

"I'll try to help you... if I can, but I don't know where to start."

"Well, we can start by testing out your skill. That's what we were talking about with Ozpin."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked.

"We can start by going to the lockers to get your weapon. Then we can have a sparring match to see if you remember how to fight."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

"Well then, let's go," Weiss said. "Are you two coming?"

"Well, duh! It's my sister!"

"Our team is in jeopardy," Blake said. "Alright, I'll come with."

* * *

Ruby followed Weiss outside the door of their dorm with Yang and Blake right behind her. Not long after they left the dorm, the door to JNPR's room opened. Ruby turned around curiously, wondering who it could be. She noticed it was Jaune and he was talking with Yang. Ruby was about to stop when Blake suddenly bumped into Ruby not expecting her to stop. "What is it, Ruby?"

"It's just..." Before she could say anything, her partner stopped once she noticed nobody was following her.

"Ruby! Come on!" Weiss said.

"Oh, right! Coming!" Ruby rushed over to the white-haired girl's side.

* * *

 _ **Locker Room**_

When they arrived at the locker room, Ruby just decided to follow the two since she didn't exactly know where to go. While she was following them she ended up looking through her scroll. She came across a couple of things, mainly pictures of Beacon, Pyrrha and herself, also ruins of some kind with a mountain in the background. She also came across a small file that contains just numbers. Since her focus was on her scroll, she didn't realize that her teammates stopped. This time she ended up bumping into Blake.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blake."

"It's fine."

"Do you remember the code to your locker?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't really think you would remember it anyway."

"Uh, do you think this is it?" Ruby held up her scroll and showed her the numbers she was looking at.

"Maybe... It's the right amount of numbers." Ruby stood in front of the locker and she looked at her scroll one more time before she punched in the code.

"11...07...12..." Once she hit the last number the locker opened up and revealed some of the stuff she had collected since her time at Beacon mostly ammunition. She noticed a picture that had a small girl with the same hair colour as her with a blonde man hugging her and another kid with blonde hair. There was also a black and white puppy sitting between them. She took the picture and looked at it for a while.

"I wonder... is this me?" Ruby said to herself.

Weiss looked over Ruby's shoulder and looked at the picture. "It probably is."

"Then if that's me... then this must be Yang. I wonder who is in the middle?"

"Probably your father," Blake said.

"Father, huh?" Ruby was quiet for a while as she stared at the picture.

"Do you remember him?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know... maybe? I'll have to think about it later." Ruby stuck the picture back to where it was. She looked at the red and black weapon in her locker.

"Come on. Grab your weapon, and let's go." Weiss said as she went over to her locker.

Ruby reached over the weapon and once she pulled on it, she heard a clicking noise. She ended up almost falling over from the weight but quickly got back her balance.

Blake reached out to Ruby prepared to help her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! I'm fine! I just didn't think this would be heavy."

"Come on, let's go. Professor Goodwitch is waiting for us." Ruby got a better grip on her weapon before she followed Weiss to the combat arena.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Combat Arena**_

Ruby awkwardly tried to figure out how her weapon worked while Weiss just stretched to prepare for the small sparring match. It took awhile, but Ruby was finally able to figure out how her weapon worked. It was just going to take more time to figure out how to use it properly in combat. Glynda stood nearby to watch the match at Ozpin's request. "Alright, ladies. You may begin whenever you are ready."

 _'So this is how you fire this thing.'_ Ruby thought as she put her finger on the trigger after figuring how to changing Crescent Rose into its scythe form. _'But what is this for?'_ Ruby placed her hand on top of the bolt handle of her weapon.

"Are you ready?" Weiss called out to Ruby as she readied Myrtenaster, the revolver mechanism spun before locking into place.

"Um, not really. But, I'll start if you want."

"Okay, Ruby, don't worry about hurting me. I can take whatever you throw at me." Weiss said.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked a little worried since she didn't really want to hurt Weiss.

"Yes, I'm sure. Just do whatever it takes to get a hang of this."

"O-Okay, if you say so." Ruby looked at her weapon before held it up and looked at Weiss who was completely concentrated.

"Alright, Ruby. Try something."

Ruby looked at her weapon once again as she began to wonder who to aim with it. She held up the weapon and tilted it slightly to the side. Ruby held the weapon awkwardly as she took and just as she fired Ruby yelped from the huge amount of kickback. Weiss flicked her wrist and summoned a glyph just as Ruby fired her weapon so the bullet didn't hit her. Ruby stared at Weiss slightly confused about how to fire without the kickback.

"How did I use this thing?" Ruby said as she picked herself up from the ground.

"Well, you usually stick the blade into the ground to stabilize it," Weiss said.

"Oh, okay, I get it," Ruby said as she readied herself.

On the sidelines, Yang and Blake watched Ruby tried to fight Weiss, but she didn't let one hit in. Yang and Blake were slightly worried that Ruby won't be able to attend Beacon anymore. "Do you think she'll be able to pass?" Blake said.

"I'm... I don't know. I honestly don't know." Yang said.

Through the sounds of the fight between Ruby and Weiss, Blake could hear the sound of someone rushing into the room. Blake looked towards the sound to see that it was Pyrrha. She noticed that all her focus was on the fight and she could see the worry in her eyes.

Back at the arena stage, Ruby slid against the ground as she dropped her weapon. Once Ruby came to a halt, Weiss watched her just lay there most likely tired. Weiss dropped stance and walked over to Ruby. "Are you hurt? Come on, get up." Weiss said as she helped Ruby up.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Weiss."

"Miss Schnee... what do you think?" Glynda asked.

"Well... she still knows how to fight, although, clumsily."

"Do you think she's ready?"

"If she trains again, then yes. I believe she's ready."

"I see," Glynda said with a nod. "I'll go have a chat with Professor Ozpin about Ruby's situation then he'll give you your answer. You two should rest up for now."

"Yes, of course." Weiss turned towards Ruby and noticed that Pyrrha was next to her. _'When did she get here?'_

"Ruby, are you okay?" One could clearly hear the worry in the champion's voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Ruby said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm good!" Ruby said once again with a smile.

"Hehe, alright." Pyrrha let out a relieved chuckle.

"Hey, Glynda said she was going to talk with Ozpin," Weiss said.

"Oh, okay," Ruby said.

"You should rest for now. That sparring match more than likely made you tired."

"Yeah, I guess I am a little tired."


End file.
